Hogar
by Ame Winner
Summary: Si Koushiro se convertía en líder, él crecería y se volvería fuerte para protegerle.


Awww, cuando escribí la historia sólo había online doce capítulos (y aún no hay segunda temporada) así que me disculpo si hay alguna incongruencia con la trama real xD.

Simplemente me provoca ternura la relación de Koushiro y Kirio, el niño siendo tan maltratado y el adulto que le rescata para darle un poco de calor de hogar~

_Advertencia: Spoilers del capítulo 5 y 6._

**PD. **A casi siete meses de tener el fic en Misc. Anime/Manga, finalmente llegó a "casa".

* * *

><p><strong>Hogar<strong>

Vivir con miedo y dolor, era lo único que conocía.

Sí, había roto a Takemikazuchi en medio de una pela tonta pero no había logrado controlarse al ver a la supuesta hermana mayor que tenía; su rostro era el mismo, realmente eran idénticos pero ella resultaba tan diferente, estaba seguro de que nadie nunca le había enseñado una lección a golpes ni mucho menos encerrándola. Además, era seguro que tenía padres cariñosos con lo que podía sentirse segura. ¿Por qué él no podía tener algo así? ¿Qué había hecho para que se lo negaran? Nacer después de ella no había sido su culpa.

Ni siquiera había deseado llegar a ese mundo...

Ahogado en esos pensamientos, que se sobreponían al dolor, Kirio se encogió contra el suelo de madera sin tener con qué protegerse o un lugar al cual huir; suplicó por otra oportunidad mientras el anciano volvía a levantar aquella espada de madera, con afán de castigarle por su falta.

Sus palabras no dolían, los golpes sí.

Decepcionarle no importaba, pero ser castigado sí.

Como un perro al que apaleaban, tendría después tiempo de lamerse las heridas y de odiar a Utao, con todo el corazón. Kirio temblaba y cuando esperaba más golpes, la voz de esa otra persona interponiéndose le hizo empequeñecerse y temer por ambos.

Mas Koushiro le cargó, echándole sobre su hombro, cuando menos lo esperaba; y aunque Kirio había estado muy asustado, el anciano no se opuso a eso.

–Me lo llevaré, es mi compañero.

_Compañeros... _

Mientras la misión siguiera en pie, Kirio podría estar con él.

Podía irse con él, y abandonar la aldea Karakami.

En ese instante, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, Kirio se sintió especial y no por ser un Hyuga o un Seki, sino por ser él; simplemente, él. Y aunque no quería ilusionarse, se sintió aliviado y agradecido pues Koushiro le había defendido, y cuando éste colocaba la diestra sobre su espalda pequeña... él se sentía, protegido.

oOo

Kirio no temía acompañarle, hubiera ido al otro lado del mundo con el mayor.

Pero al llegar a esa casa, todo fue muy extraño...

No soportaría ser una carga pero tampoco quería regresar.

–Bien, si no es un desliz tuyo...

Kii-san se inclinó para mirarle y Kirio se tensó, incapaz de averiguar que pasaba por la mente de la mujer; probablemente, aunque supiera que no era hijo de Koushiro, no estaría muy feliz de recibirle. ¿Quién lo estaría?, siempre le habían tratado como a un indeseable.

–Siéntete como en casa.

_¿Casa? _

Kirio elevó la mirada hacia el mayor, incrédulo y confundido, pero Koushiro afirmó y le dio una palmada en la espalda para empujarle más allá de la entrada.

En ese lugar, era bien recibido.

Sin fijarse, Kirio apretó las manos en puño y contuvo las ganas de llorar; mas algo similar ocurrió minutos más tarde, cuando en el baño Koushiro contempló la espalda llena de marcas que tenía. Estaba avergonzado de sus heridas, Kirio pensaba que si alguien las veía sentiría lástima por él... pero, el mayor no se había inmutado; le trataba igual.

¿Se podía llorar de felicidad?...

Hasta antes de ese día, Kirio no hubiera sido capaz de responder tal pregunta.

oOo

–Anda, come.

Koushiro le sirvió, llenando el plato de Kirio cuando éste no se atrevió a hacerlo.

–Tienes que recuperar tus fuerzas y así –añadió el mayor–, podrás salvarme el pellejo alguna otra vez...

Sin mirarle, Kirio afirmó.

Y cuando dio el primer bocado de arroz su estómago gruñó, siempre hambriento, y él comenzó a comer más aprisa; Kirio carecía de buenos modales, no recordaba siquiera haberse sentado antes en una mesa, y aunque era vergonzoso comportarse así… estaba disfrutando su primera comida al grado de derramar un par lágrimas mientras lo hacía.

Por eso, Kirio agradeció que nadie comentara palabra sobre ello.

El baño tibio, el jabón perfumado y la toalla nueva; tener quien curara sus heridas con amabilidad; la comida caliente, abundante, en torno a una mesa con personas que sí sonreían; una cama real, suave y limpia, dormir sin miedo a que alguien llegara de repente; al principio, Kirio creyó que los golpes del viejo habían sido tan fuertes que había abandonado el mundo sin despedirse de nadie pero, luego pensó que soñaba y que no quería despertar.

Finalmente, y al saber que todo era real, lo último que Kirio deseaba era irse a dormir. Ver el día llegando a su final le provocaba ansiedad, desconsuelo, y era una tortura porque -aunque el día fuera perfecto- durante a noche recordaba que todo eso podría acabarse y él regresaría a la vida que verdaderamente le correspondía.

Regresaría a la aldea; encerrado y sólo, reuniendo el valor para asesinar al viejo y escapar. Antes lo había tolerado, los maltratos y el encierro, pero ahora que Kirio conocía más ¿cómo podría? Tenía miedo de eso, de sentirse así y saberse capaz de algo horrible…. pero, también era feliz sabiendo que podía sentir cariño y no sólo odio.

Además, sólo era una cuestión de tiempo para que Koushiro se convirtiera en líder. Si eso ocurría, él crecería y se volvería fuerte para protegerle.

Y todo estaría bien.

Como ahora.

Mientras espiaba por el pasillo, escuchando la charla tranquila de Koushiro y su esposa, Kirio sonrió y sin querer interrumpirles, encaminó los pasos de regreso a su habitación. Resultaba muy cierto que aquella no era su casa pero, con el paso de los días, sí se había convertido en su hogar.

Y cuando Koushiro fuera líder de Hyuga, él estaría a su lado.

**oOo**


End file.
